English Translation: Sirius Black und das Geheimnis der Peitschenden
by CocoCatFTW
Summary: Sirius Black and the mystery of the Whomping Willow By: Lakritze A Black always goes to Slytherin, especially the heir. But the Sorting Hat put Sirius Black in Gryffindor, where he has to deal with the blood traitor James Potter, the shy Peter Pettigrew and the Half-Blood Remus Lupin. Original: /s/6989729/1/Sirius-Black-und-das-Geheimnis-der-Peits
1. Prologue

Sirius Black and the mystery of the Whomping Willow

 _A/N First of all this is not my story, this story belongs to Lakritze but I have taken the liberty of translating the story into English as I have found none available._

 _Original German Version:_ _s/6989729/1/Sirius-Black-und-das-Geheimnis-der-Peitschenden-Weide_

 _I do not yet have the Authors permission to post a translation of this story so until further notice I will only be posting the first chapter, I hope you enjoy!_

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the world of Harry Potter nor this story.

Prologue

He was eight years old and his parents walked to the Festival Hall. His brother Regulus was seven years old and was holding on to his mother's hand, Walburga Black. His father, Orion Black had placed his hand on his head and met the audience with his usual dazzling smile.

All in the hall were dressed festively: The men wore rather dark, simple robes, the women long, elegant dresses that emphasized the color of her eyes.

A blonde woman broke away from the crowd and came toward them: Mrs Malfoy, the hostess. She greeted them politely and offered them something to drink. The other guests gave the Blacks respectful glances; they were the oldest pureblood family of Britain - or even just among those gathered there.

Sirius received special attention. After all, he was the heir of the Blacks. His parents presented him with pride so Sirius smiled and shook hands and smiled and shook even more hands until his mouth hurt. Then they sent him and Regulus to the other children.

Lucius Malfoy sat with arrogant expression on his face. It was clear that he considered it entirely beneath his dignity to bother with the others. When he saw Sirius and Regulus, he greeted them, as befitted a member of the Black family. Thereafter, however, he ignored them.

Bellatrix, his eldest cousin, sat scowling in her chair and threw dirty looks at any who came too close to her. Presumably she was angry that she had been sent, despite her 16 years on the other children.

Andromeda gave Sirius and Regulus a warm smile. She was always very nice, but today she seemed to not be feeling well; between her eyebrows was a steep fold.

Narcissa, the youngest of three sisters stared dreamily into space and seemed to see nothing nor perceive anyone. With her blonde hair and blue eyes she looked like an expensive porcelain doll. Sirius found it a bit boring.

The two brothers welcomed the others, as was proper, took their seats and waited. There should be a modest three-course dinner before retiring to the comfortable and informal setting of the fireplace room to have a little chat with one another and to learn news. But it went on and on.

Sirius chatted with Andromeda, eventually though he wanted to get up and do something. Explore the house, go into the garden and hide or even better, play Quidditch. But unfortunately Andromeda did not want to come. Regulus also refused.

"Mother said we should conduct ourselves, and remain at the table," he said and sat obediently. So Sirius had no choice but to do something alone. It was just so boring! He could not sit still at the table all that time! His legs twitched, he shifted uneasily back and forth, his clothes were stiff and uncomfortable and he gazed longingly down the hall.

Without hesitation, he stood up and looked around for distraction. The adults did not heed him, they were too busy with themselves.

At a table he discovered appetizers that were waiting to be distributed among the guests. Sirius, who was slowly starving, emptied half a plate and walked on.

On a table by the wall stood a long line of fine crystal glasses. Sirius did not know it, but they were intended for a taste of Mr. Malfoy's oldest firewhiskey that should be served among the guests just before eating. Sirius pushed two glasses together. They gave out a long, clear sound. The sound pleased him. He repeated it a few times because he liked it so - then suddenly several things happened at once: Sirius tapped the first glass one more time, a little more than the times before. Mrs. Malfoy gave the signal for food. The first glass touched the second and again sounded the clear tone. In the air above the glasses several dust-covered bottles firewhiskey appeared out of nowhere. The first glass staggered back as the bottles with the firewhiskey bowed. The glass tipped forward again in the direction of the second glass. The golden whiskey flowed from the bottle and spilled out into the glasses. The first glass, suddenly filled with liquid, did not return to its original position, but fell against the second glass, which then fell into a dangerous angle. Perhaps everything would have gone well anyway when at exactly that second firewhiskey poured into the dangerously inclined glass and it was also brought down. After that, the chain reaction was unstoppable. Glass to glass fell with that very same tone, Sirius had so admired, interrupted by the clatter of the crystal glass shattering, and the splashing of the valuable Whiskey dripping onto the floor.

It was a beautifully awful cascade. Then as the last glass fell and shattered it was suddenly deathly quiet. All that could be heard was the dripping of the firewhiskey from the table to the floor. For a second guests and hosts alike stared in horror at the disaster, then all eyes turned to Sirius, who was still standing there with his hand raised and index finger out. When he noticed the telltale gesture, he hid his hand behind his back quickly, but of course it was far too late. Presumably there would be trouble.

Walburga Black was furious. The Malfoys had been extremely offended, although the powerful position of Blacks prevented them from giving their displeasure to the full, a lot of excuses and promises had been necessary in order to appease them. Too many!

And this disgrace! How could Sirius make himself look such a fool!. She still couldn't look into the eyes of the other members for shame. She, Walburga Black! It was a shame, a scandal, the heir of Blacks ...

Almost bursting with fury Walburga Black stepped out of the fireplace, Sirius behind her tugging on her skirts.

"How dare you?" She cried and gave her eldest son a slap that colored his cheeks flaming red. "How dare you to embarrass us like this? You've shamed the Black name!"

Again she reached out, hittin the boy on the other cheek, and leaving with her long nails four red scrapes as Sirius stared at her eyes big and wide.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he stammered. "I ... I didn't mean for anything to happen. I was just so bored and the glasses sounded so beautiful and then, then I ..."

He paused. He seemed too shocked to continue speaking or to notice the pain, the slaps had undoubtedly caused. But that, in her anger Walburga Black deemed untrue. She only saw that Sirius although caught in the act still denied it; that the boy had planned all this and run with full intention was for her unquestionable. But before she could beat Sirius again, Orion Black put his hand on her shoulder.

"Walburga, take Regulus to his room. I'll take care of Sirius. "

Regulus stood at his father's side and watched the scene with large, frightened eyes. As Walburga looked at him, her gaze softened. But the younger of the brothers was still scared.

"It was not me, mother," he said "no really. I was sitting at the table ..." he implored.

Walburga Black took him by the hand, stroked his hair and walked with him up the stairs.

"I know, my boy ..."

Orion Black threw his eldest son a stern look.

"I expect you in my office, Sirius."

Sirius swallowed. You were only called into the study if you had done something really bad. He hadn't planned anything naughty! It just all went wrong. For some reason this often happened when he was bored but no-one ever believed him. If he really played pranks, then he wasn't able to be caught. Like the time his Aunt and Mother thought he had taken the cat to the salon, devastating the whole room, but they had no proof (Which had still not prevented Walburga from punishing him)

Sirius gathered all his courage and knocked. His father called him in, leaning against the desk and rocking thoughtfully with his wand in his hand. His face looked very serious.

"Sirius, are you really clear about what you did?" He asked. Immediately the whole story gushed from Sirius about how boring it was and nobody had wanted to play with him and then he had found the glasses... His father wiped all this aside with a gesture.

"Sirius, it doesn't matter at all why you did it, intentional or not. The bottom line is that you did it. This must not happen again, you hear, Sirius? You must never do that again. Did you understand that?"

Sirius nodded.

"Did you understand that?" Orion Black repeated sharply.

"Yes, father," Sirius said loudly. His father nodded and leaned back as Sirius sighed with relief. The worst was over.

"Do you know why all this is so important?" Asked Orion Black. Sirius nodded.

"Because I am the heir of the most powerful, most ancient, pure-blood wizarding family. My job is to continue the line of Blacks, to multiply their power and to give honour to their name. The House of Black will always be measured against me, "he reeled out quickly.

"That's right, Sirius," his father agreed. "And I hope you eventually understand what is expected of you. You will go immediately to your room and stay there until your mother says otherwise tomorrow. You get no lunch, no dinner and no breakfast understood? "

Sirius nodded. He glad he had eaten so many appetizers.

"That is all. You may go."


	2. The Sorting

The Sorting

 **A/N First of all this is not my story, this story belongs to Lakritze but I have taken the liberty of translating the story into English as I have found none available.**

 **Original German Version:** **s/6989729/2/Sirius-Black-und-das-Geheimnis-der-Peitschenden-Weide**

 **I now have Lakritze's permission to continue the translation of this story so I am glad to say I will be updating this most Sundays!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own neither this story nor the world/characters.**

They gathered punctually at quarter to eleven in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place. Sirius was wearing his brand new school uniform, beside him stood a heavy suitcase and a cage in which sat a large owl with sparkling yellow eyes. In his pocket Sirius felt the wand he had gotten for his eleventh birthday.

"Ready?" asked Orion Black as he put his hand on Sirius 'shoulder, while his wife gripped Regulus. There was black around him, the air was squeezed from his lungs -.. Then suddenly they all stood together on Platform 9 ¾. The sun was shining and deposited next to them was the Hogwarts Express.

Sirius could feel a pleasant excitement rise in him. At last it was time. Finally, he would go to Hogwarts, he would learn magic properly, he would get to know other children and at last he would be able to do and say what he wanted. He'd had enough of the strict rules and the stiff formality of Grimmauld Place.

As for school, he would not have to worry, learning would not be difficult for him; he was a Black, he would be the best. He would come in the common room and go as he pleased, because he was a Black. The other students would vie for his attention, because he was a Black. He would explore the whole castle and he would find all the secret passages and explore every secret, because he was a Black and Black always reached what he set himself.

"Sirius." His father's voice brought him out of the idea. "You know what I expect of you."

Sirius nodded.

"Yes, Father."

"Good." Orion Black smiled. "I'm counting on you."

"Behave yourself and do good on our behalf!" Walburga Black added sharply. They probably still thought of Aunt Druellas smoldering cloak.

"Ah, there are the Malfoys ..."

She forgot Sirius and welcomed Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy as they escorted Lucius to the train.

"So, now you finally come to Hogwarts", he said to Sirius. He nodded.

"Slytherin'll like it. With us you will appreciate the value of the pure blood. However, one would expect a certain attitude ... ... "

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Sirius preferring to pretend he did not know what Malfoy had said.

Then Druella and Cygnus arrived with Andromeda and Narcissa and the 16-year-old gave the blonde girl all his attention.

Regulus tugged on Sirius' sleeve.

"Hm?"

"You'll write me, Sirius?" He asked, looking at his brother with wide eyes. Sirius was not much older than Regulus, but in some situations he had a feeling they were much further apart than half years.

"Without you, it will be quite boring at home."

Sirius smiled.

"Of course I'll write to you, Reg."

Then he could say no more, because Walburga Black had grabbed him by the arm and pushed him forward.

"Sirius, Lucius and Narcissa are to take care of you on the train and keep an eye on you at Hogwarts."

Lucius looked anything but enthusiastic, but he brought his face quickly under control.

"It will be my honor to introduce the heirs of the Blacks to Hogwarts," he said gallantly.

Sirius was not thrilled. He had been looking forward to get to know other children and see new things. The prospect of sitting for hours with other offspring of pure-bloodedfamilies in a compartment and to listen to their endless debates about politics and the purity of blood, was anything but breathtaking.

A loud whistle shrilled across the platform.

"You must go," asked Orion Black firmly. "Do us honor, my son."

"Lucius and Narcissa are watching you," Walburga said again. It sounded like a threat. Presumably, it should also be a warning.

Regulus waved. Sirius let Lucius and Narcissa go first and waved back. Then he climbed in and tried to find another compartment.

Sirius was lucky. Although he got on at literally the last moment, he found an empty compartment, he immediately hogged it for himself. A slight feeling of triumph filled him: He had tricked Narcissa and Lucius. He would go to Hogwarts alone, or at least without the spoon-feeding of the older Slytherins.

But his solitude did not last long. The compartment door was opened and a girl came in. First Sirius noticed that she was not wearing a cape. Then he noticed her red hair and striking green eyes. Mudblood.

" Is here still free?" She asked. Her voice was thin.

Sirius' first impulse was to deny the girl and send her out. Immediately it all sunk in, what he had learned at home about Mudbloods. They are different from us, their blood is impure, they have no right to the magic, they endanger the wizarding community, they are inferior, they are stupid, they are bad, they are weak ...

But at the door was this girl and it did not fit into the image that Sirius of Mudbloods. His curiosity prevailed.

"Sit down," he said, just as she was about to leave again. And again he felt this sense of triumph. When Lucius and Narcissa found out ... or his mother ...

The girl sat by the window and looked out. She seemed to no longer see Sirius. His sense of triumph turned into disappointment. She was just as boring as Narcissa.

The train rolled through the countryside and Sirius wondered if it would not have been better to get in touch with the other Slytherins. He could have at least chatted with someone, who would have noticed him and maybe he would learn more about Hogwarts.

Again slid open the compartment door, and a boy came in. He, too, was not wearing a wizards cloak, but for some reason he was vaguely familiar.

"Is here still free?" He asked the girl. Without waiting for an answer, he sat down on the seat in front of Sirius.

"You in first year?" He asked.

"Yes," agreed Sirius, eyeing the boy carefully to him. He had short black hair that stuck out in all directions, and wore glasses. But how he knew him, Sirius still didn't remember.

He was about to ask a question, when the compartment door opened again and a boy with long, greasy shiny, black hair and hooked nose entered. He was wearing his school robes already like Sirius. "Thank God not a mudblood", shot through Sirius' head.

The hooked nose boy noticed neither the other boy nor Sirius –which was quite unusual for him- and sat down to the red-haired girl at the window. The two seemed to know each other, because they immediately began to talk.

The boy with the tousled hair gave the one with a hooked nose a dismissive glance.

"Whos that? Do you know him? "

Sirius shook his head.

"Never seen him before"

"How fortunate that I won't be in a house with him," the boy with the glasses said. Sirius was going to ask him just what house he would be in, but sat up at a sentence between the hooked nose and the red-haired girl,

"You'd better be in Slytherin," the boy with the greasy hair said.

"Slytherin?" Repeated the first year in front of Sirius "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" He turned to Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin" Sirius replied gloomily. "Blimey and I thought you were alright!" The messy haired boy exclaimed shocked.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition." Sirius replied "Where would you go if you had a choice?"

The boy raised an imaginary sword.

" Gryffindor because there govern bravery and courage! Like my dad. "

The hooked nose boy made a soft, derogatory sound .

"You got a problem with that?", The wannabe Gryffindor snapped.

"No," was the hook nose back, but yet he sneered. "If you prefer strength to cunning that is..."

"Well where are you going seeing as you have neither?" Sirius blurted out. He didn't like the greasy haired git for some reason. The boy with the tousled hair roared with laughter. The red-haired girl emerged from her thinking by thewindow and looked contemptuously at him and Sirius, her face red with anger.

"Come on, Severus, we are looking for another compartment," she said. She remembered seeing Sirius with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Oooooh ..."

Sirius and the other boy scoffed at by their haughty Severus walked past the boy, with the tousled hair he tripped him on purpose.

"See ya, Snivellus!" He called after the two retreating, as the compartment door slammed.

"What an idiot," said Sirius. The other laughed.

"Who are you anyway?"

Sirius felt anger climb in him. He had no reason to be ashamed of his name!

"Sirius Black," he replied coolly, "And you?"

"James Potter," admitted the other equally cool back. And suddenly knew Sirius why he had seemed so familiar. James' father worked at the Ministry, he was their head Auror. His picture had been in the Daily Prophet a lot lately, and Orion Black had mentioned him often.

"Blood traitor", slipped out. The Potters were an old wizarding family, old as the Blacks, but they were not as pure-blooded and also placed no value on it. They had their lineage, their pure blood and they betrayed wizarding society.

James' hazel eyes went dark with anger.

"Dark Wizard!" He blurted between gritted teeth. "Get out of this compartment!"

But Sirius could not be easily moved. He was the first in this compartment have been and besides, he was a Black. A Black took no orders.

"I was here first," he growled. "You get lost!"

James stood up. For a moment Sirius thought he was going to pounce on him, but James did nothing.

"I will!" He snapped. "I want nothing to do with a Black" He pronounced the name as a curse word. "Have fun in stinking Slytherin!"

And he slammed the compartment door behind him. Sirius was left alone.

They stood in the small, empty chamber next to the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. Professor McGonagall spoke about the individual houses, but Sirius was not listening. He knew what house he would be in. Lucius and Narcissa had said they would reserve him a place - they had finally found him yet the Hogwarts Express - but Sirius had neither the desire to face Narcissa's bored, condescending nature nor listen to Lucius' posturing. He had no desire, to later share a dorm with the hooked nose child, or with Mulciber, the clumsy, slow idiot. Maybe he could ally with Rosier, he mused. Although they had never been friends, but at least Rosier was not as big a fool as Mulciber and he played Quidditch.

"The sorting begins," announced Professor McGonagall. "Line up and follow me."

The first-graders did as they were told, and marched in single file through the double doors into the Great Hall. At the Slytherin table Sirius immediately spotted Narcissa and Lucius, and the free space between them. But from the Ravenclaw table Andromeda winked at him and suddenly Sirius felt lighter. He had completely forgotten about his other cousin.

Professor McGonagall placed a chair in front of the first years, then put the Sorting Hat on it. The crack on the brim opened into a mouth and the Sorting Hat began to sing. Again Sirius did not listen. He knew the characteristics of the houses by heart: The clever went to Ravenclaw, loyal and stupid to Hufflepuff, the blood traitors in Gryffindor and the pureblood Slytherin. He wanted to get it over with.

Finally the Sorting Hat finished his song and the students and teachers applauded. Then Professor McGonagall stepped forward. In her hands she held a long roll of parchment. With a loud voice she proclaimed: "When I call you, you will sit on the chair and put on the hat so your house can be determined."

Sirius tried to look as relaxed as possible. He would be one of the first. But before he was on Avery was called and referred to Slytherin. Sirius had forgotten him in his reflections, but it didn't matter as he had never liked Avery.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius took a deep breath and stepped forward. He was aware that all the pairs of eyes in the Great Hall were directed at him, especially the Slytherins.

He grabbed the hat, sat down on the chair and stuffed the pointy hat over his head.

"Ah, another Black," said a squeaky voice. "Hm, hm, difficult ... courage, courage ... and you also have a certain urge to break the rules ... "

Sirius refused to respond.

"You want to be in Slytherin like your relatives huh? In Slytherin you'd be great, that's for sure, you have talent ... But you also bear doubt in you, yes, yes ... perhaps you prefer ... Gryffindor! "

The name of the Blood traitor house echoed through the Great Hall. Sirius stared into the dark interior of the hat, and waited for the hat continued to speak, but nothing came. So it wasn't a joke.

Sirius put down the Sorting Hat and automatically moved towards the Gryffindor table. It was completely silent in the Great Hall. All eyes were on Sirius and all heads turned to him Gryffindor table was not applause as per usual. Then suddenly the murmuring and hissing started: "A Black in Gryffindor ... the Black heritage ... the hat must have made a mistake ... he belongs in Slytherin ..."

Professor McGonagall unaffected raised the parchment and read the next name: ". Evans, Lily"

The red-haired girl ran forward. Sirius sat down on an empty seat. Nobody saw him and nobody greeted him. All eyes turned away from him and went straight back to his direction when they believed he was not looking.

The remaining few that Sirius knew were fine. Mulciber and Rosier were Slytherins, as he had thought, Potter came to the Gryffindor as he had wished. Severus Snape was a Slytherin.

Andromeda seemed the only person in the Great Hall that was not of the opinion a Black must inevitably come to Slytherin. At banquets she smiled at him and hinted that they would be talking in the next few days.

Sirius was somewhat lighter at heart. In fact, he was not the first Black, who had not landed in Slytherin. Andromeda was also a Black, and she was in Ravenclaw. But not in Gryffindor. Not in the house of Blood traitors.

After the food was on Dumbledore and cleared his throat.

"Before you go to your beds, I will say a few words: The first years should be aware that it is strictly forbidden to enter the forest on our lands. On behalf of Mr. Filch, the caretaker, I should like to remind you that the magic is forbidden in the corridors during the breaks. The Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week and are Madam Hooch's responsibility. Please turn up to them, if you're interested. In addition, there is a change in the staff: Professor Garth is going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. And finally I want to urgently advise you against going to the pasture at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "He paused, so that they had time to absorb the message, then cried in a cheerful voice:" And now we shall sing the school song before you go to your well-earned rest! Each sing to his or her favorite tune! Let's go! "

Sirius did not sing. He leaned back in his chair and was just happy that this day was finally over. Then he realized that he would have to share a dorm with Potter, and his spirits sank again. He really did have bad luck.


	3. Hogwarts

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NEITHER HARRY POTTER NOR THIS STORY. THIS IS A TRANSLATION OF LAKRITZE'S ORIGINAL STORY.

A/N I'm sorry for not updating this for half a year, I have literally no excuse. I'm lazy.

 **Chapter 3: Hogwarts**

The next morning, Sirius remained still; instead of getting up right after he woke. Under half-closed lids he watched what was happening in the Gryffindor dormitory. Observe your enemies, Orion Black always said, study their weaknesses and strengths so you can beat them. And that's what Sirius was doing.

Potter and Lupin awoke first. Remus Lupin was a quiet boy, a Half-Blood – so not actually worth Sirius' attention.

The two Gryffindors seemed to understand each other well, even though they had met only yesterday evening. Potter having only been awake for five minutes was already talking about Quidditch; how he had to be in the team, the fact it is the best sport in the world, that flying was great, that he absolutely needed the latest racing broom because his was old and slow and no longer the fastest.

"I need it to be a Chaser" he commented.

"A Chaser?" Lupin repeated dubiously. "As far as I can remember first years aren't even allowed brooms. And even if you had one, it's highly unlikely you would make it into the team."

Potter made a dismissive gesture.

"If first years were allowed then I would be a Chaser, I'll prove it to you during flying lessons"

"I hardly think we'll play Quidditch during our first flying lessons" Lupin shot back.

Potter grinned "The others might not but I will."

Lupin did not answer; he didn't seem to care much about Quidditch.

"Where are Peter and Sirius?" He asked instead.

"They're probably still asleep…"

With one swing Potter drew back the curtains of Peter Pettigrew's four poster bed and threw a pillow at his head.

"Hey, Pettigrew, get up! Otherwise you will miss breakfast in the Great Hall. "

The chubby boy woke startled from sleep.

"Oh no, I overslept? What time is it? Are we too late? "He asked worriedly.

"If you hurry a little, then we will be on time," Lupin replied.

"Yes, hurry up," Potter agreed. "Otherwise, we will go without you."

"No, wait, I will hurry ..."

Pettigrew jumped out of bed, got tangled up in his pajamas and fell on his nose. Potter laughed. Lupin helped Pettigrew to his feet and threw Potter an angry look.

"That's not funny," he said.

"I find it funny!"

Nevertheless, Potter stopped laughing.

"We have to wake Sirius," remarked Lupin, after he had made sure that Pettigrew was alright.

"Pffhh ..." Potter Exhaled through his teeth "The idiot is asleep, he can wake himself."

"He cannot help the fact he landed here," Lupin said reasonably. "The Sorting Hat has decided. He's a Gryffindor like you and me."

"Wrong!" Potter's voice sounded so sharp that Lupin stepped back involuntarily. "He's a Black. Dark Magic, pureblood. Your mother is a Muggle, right? He despises someone like you! He believes you and your mother are inferior! If it were up to him and his family, you wouldn't be allowed to do magic! "

He had talked himself into a rage and stood with his eyes flashing in anger before Lupin who's face had assumed an almost anxious expression, but immediately smoothed again, eyes calm as before.

"I'll wake him anyway," he said quietly. "You can go with Peter."

"Yes, yes, I'm done," cried Peter breathless, in such a hurry he almost fell again as he trotted behind Potter, who left the dormitory with a snort.

Sirius had seen enough. Before Lupin reached his bed, he tore the curtains open and jumped out.

"Oh, you're already awake ..." Lupin said.

"Do not come too close to me, half-breed!" Sirius snapped.

Again Lupins facial features fell for a moment. He looked really hurt. But then again there was the usual quiet serenity.

"Fine," he said only. "Just as you please."

And he marched after the others out of the room.

Sirius had the uncomfortable feeling that he had just lost his last possible ally. He did not know exactly why he had acted like that. Potters words had simply made him angry and then ... And then he had lost his temper and confirmed Potter's allegations. It is alright to not care that Lupin is a half breed ...

No it is not! Sirius was so amazed at the thought that he almost slipped in the puddle of water in front of the girls' bathroom on the first floor. They are different from us, their blood is impure, they are inferior, it threatens the wizarding community ... But even though he took pride in his superiority he felt only a dubious emptiness. Maybe that was the reason why he had sometimes felt so uncomfortable in Grimmauld Place, and why he had never looked at his lessons and the celebratory family gatherings in honor of the pure blood with the necessary seriousness…

When Sirius entered the Great Hall, the Slytherins threw him ominous glares; but under the eyes of the teachers who had breakfast in the Great Hall, no one dared to stop him.

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws turned their heads towards him, whispering. To his chagrin Sirius couldn't find Andromeda anywhere.

The Gryffindors ignored him, turning their backs on him and making sure all the chairs were occupied. Eventually he found a seat and grabbed a slice of toast. He had eaten barely half when noise filled the Great Hall and the owls down fluttered from above. He immediately spotted the big black family owl of the Blacks and what it held in its claws: it was a bright red envelope, was smoking at the corners. A Howler.

Sirius did not even have time to get the owl. Before he had even touched him, the Howler exploded and Walburga Black's voice thundered through the Great Hall:

"SIRIUS BLACK, HOW DARE YOU BECOME A GRYFFINDOR! THE HOUSE OF BLOOD TRAITORS AND MUDBLOOD FRIENDS! YOU BRING SHAME ABOUT THE BLACK NAME! WAIT UNTIL YOU GET HOME...! "

Sirius watched as the howler shriveled and slowly dropped to the table. The Slytherins threw him gloating looks while Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs giggled shamelessly; obviously enjoying themselves splendidly. And the Gryffindors, one of whom he was supposed to be, the ones causing him all this trouble, they moved even further away from him and threw him menacing glances.

Sirus leaned back and began loudly laughing while his mother's Howler fell to a heap of ashes.

When Sirius came into the transfiguration classroom Potter and his friends were already there. Lupin ignored him and Pettigrew looked anxiously to the side when he noticed him, but Potter's face was immediately covered with an ugly grin.

"Hey, Black!" He exclaimed. "What's it like to live in a house full of blood traitors? Are you afraid of the Muggle friends? Can Mummy no longer protect you? Oh yeah ..." His voice dripped with false regret. " I quite forgot, your mother wants nothing more to do with you!" In a high voice he wailed: "Wait until you get home ..."

Pettigrew burst into peals of laughter.

Sirius was not exactly known for his good nature and that morning was no different. He drew his wand and shouted, "Relashio"

Potter and Pettigrew stumbled back, as red sparks sprayed from the wand. But while Pettigrew whimpered and hid his face in his hands, Potter pulled his hand out his wand and yelled, "Locomotor Mortis!"

But the curse went wide and hit Mary MacDonald instead because Pettigrew, who was still covering his eyes with his hands, jostled him at the exact moment. Potter pushed him aside and lunged at Sirius. This time he didn't use his wand. Potters blow split his lip open andhe staggered back, but then he caught Potters cloak and hit back. Potters nose bled, then they both suddenly rolled on the ground, sometimes one was on top and sometimes the other one was, tearing each other's hair and shredding their new cloaks. The remaining Gryffindors had formed a ring around them, egging them on-even a few older students and members of other houses were added. All were in excellent spirits apart from Lupin, who stayed out of it and Mary MacDonald, who squatted on the ground crying and desperately trying to get her stuck together legs apart, and Lily Evans, who was taking care of her.

"What's going on here?"

Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway. Suddenly there was silence. Students ran in haste to their own classes or their seats. Only Sirius and James didn't stop moving still fighting as they rolled on the ground.

"I'll finish you, asshole," growled Potter, who happened to be above.

"Try it, blood traitor," Sirius snapped back.

Suddenly both were torn apart and landed on two chairs. Professor McGonagall had come, her wand in hand, between them. Her mouth was so pinched that one could only see a thin line.

"Explain to me what's going on!" she snapped. Neither boy opened his mouth. Only Mary's sobs were still heard in the background.

"Well, after all, at least you seem to agree in this relationship" said Professor McGonagall dryly. "Names?" she added, as neither of the two tried to respond.

"James Potter," James growled.

"Sirius Black," Sirius muttered defiantly.

"Potter, Black, come to me after school. 20 points from Gryffindor. You should be ashamed of yourselves, fighting on the first day and with another Gryffindor at that! "

"He's not a Gryffindor," James muttered defiantly, but fortunately Professor McGonagall did not hear him.

"Please return to your seats, I want the lesson to begin. You can now stop crying, it's all over, Miss ... "

"MacDonald", helped Lily. "She got cursed and can't get her legs apart."

At these words she threw Potter a glare.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, and waved her wand. "Finite."

Finally Mary MacDonald could pull her legs apart again. Sirius thought that she could at least stop crying now, but still sobbing, she sat down in her place and Evans looked after her. Feeble Mudblood.

Professor McGonagall began their lessons going over the list of names. When saying Black and Potter she stopped and gave them each a stern look. Then she told them that transfiguration is a difficult and dangerous magic and transformed her desk into a raccoon and back again. After that they had a lot of boring theory to copy and then finally moved on to the spells.

It didn't help Sirius' mood that Potter managed to transfigure his toothpick into a needle, and shortly after his coin into a button, before him. And it annoyed him more that Potter savored his triumph openly, even if Sirius also managed the transfiguration a few minutes later.

At the end of the two-hours four students had managed the transformation: James, Sirius, Remus - and Lily Evans. The fact that Potter, a pureblood, could be measured with a Black (although a Black would always be naturally superior to a Potter) was okay, Sirius was clear, however, that it was not right that two Mudbloods did a similarly good performance.

"The hour is over, you can go," said Prof. McGonagall. "Potter, Black, stay here."

Excitedly chatting about their first hour, the class made their way to the greenhouses.

"Something like that I have never seen before and hope to never see again," said Professor McGonagall strictly after everyone had gone. "You are both in Gryffindor and I expect that you behave like Gryffindors. By that I mean you, too, Potter!" she told the boy sharply, as he opened his mouth, to say something, and pointed to Sirius. "And the same goes for you as well, Black!", Professor McGonagall added promptly added, as he showed a gleeful grin, in response to Potter's indignant expression, on his face. "Your detention is to clean the bedpans in the hospital wing."

She paused, but neither of the two boys seemed to be impressed.

"Is that all?" Potter asked. "Then can we go..."

"Without magic," specified Professor McGonagall.

"What?" Exclaimed Sirius. "I will not! There are house-elves."

"It's not up to you to decide," said Professor McGonagall coldly. "You'll clean the bedpans. And now you are on your way to the greenhouses, otherwise you will be too late for Herbology."

"Are you happy now, Potter?" Sirius growled.

"You're to blame for everything!" Potter snapped as they walked down the corridor. "But what is so bad about a detention ..." he added grandly. "It'll be over in no time."

"Without magic, you idiot!" Sirius reminded him.

"Did you fear about dirt?" Teased James. "Will Mummy be angry if your pants have a stain?"

"Just because you and your family like to be swallowed up in the dirt, that does not apply to the rest of humanity." Sirius replied through gritted teeth. James grabbed his cloak.

"Don't you dare say a word against my family, Black!"

"What are you going to do about it, blood traitor?"

They were about to rush at each other, when Professor Sprout exclaimed from greenhouse one: "Potter, Black, you're last! Come in quickly, otherwise you will miss something!"

James hesitated for a moment, and then he let Sirius go.

"This isn't over, Black!" He growled, and disappeared in the greenhouse.

"You can count on it, Potter!"

After Herbology when Sirius crossed the grounds to the castle to eat lunch, he saw Andromeda from afar. She held something in her hand and waved at him. For Sirius this was the first bright spot of the day.

They went down to the lake. Andromeda had brought a blanket and food from the Great Hall. It was a beautiful late summer day and during their picnic Sirius could actually forget that he was a Black, that the Sorting Hat on some crazy whim had put him in Gryffindor and that he now lived with the most outrageous, most arrogant, dirtiest blood traitor of them all, James Potter.

But eventually they ran out of topics of conversation and it became serious.

"How are you, Sirius?" Asked Andromeda. Sirius shrugged.

"Good," he answered sullenly.

Andromeda said nothing. Someone else might have probed, but she didn't. That was one of the things that Sirius so liked about Andromeda: She treated him like an adult and accepted his decisions.

There was a long pause in which they simply looked at the lake and listened to the small waves that hit the shore.

"You probably know how the Slytherins will respond."

Sirius nodded.

"And your ... our family."

"I did not choose this," Sirius burst out. "It was the Sorting Hat!" And all his anger at the injustice spilled out of him "He put me in this house! He is responsible for all this! He should finish it and not me! "

"It's not that simple, Sirius." Sirius gave his cousin a dirty look, but she continued undeterred: "The hat has not made you a Gryffindor for no reason-He saw something in you, that's why you aren't a Slytherin. "

"The hat said I doubted myself," Sirius said quietly. Andromeda grazed him with a pensive look.

"I always hoped that you wouldn't go to Slytherin, you know, Sirius? I was hoping it when I've seen you roll you eyes at these endless pureblood tutorials, bored to death; I hoped it when you grandfather Pollux appeared and I was subsequently granted the same lessons. Do you remember how we used to laugh? "

Sirius knew it yet. It seemed long ago to him.

Again they were silent and watched the waves. Then, after endless minutes, Sirius dared to ask the question that had occupied him the whole time: "How was it then, when you became a Ravenclaw"

Andromeda looked at him with her beautiful, brown eyes serious.

"Ravenclaw is not Gryffindor, Sirius."

There were only four words, but Sirius understood. It would not be easy. And nothing would be as it had been before.

The teacher of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Prof. Garth, was a young Auror. He had been seriously injured in one of his first missions, preferring to teach now. Potter snorted when he heard the story, but the rest of the class was enthusiastic: lessons from a real Auror!

"Normally one starts teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with the study of magical creatures and how to defend against them," said Prof. Garth. "The curses and defensive spells are reserved for the higher grades, where the basics of sorcery have already been learned. In view of certain circumstances ... I think it would be more appropriate to teach you a few simple curses now. "

In the classroom you could hear a pin drop. It was quiet as a mouse. All eyes were transfixed directed to Prof. Garth.

"I do not expect that you will master the curses immediately," the former Auror continued. "Since this is your first day at Hogwarts, we will probably need a few lessons. But that should not deter us. The first spell I want to teach you, Expelliarmus- This will disarm your opponent. Say it! "

"Expelliarmus" echoed the class.

"Very good. If you want to disarm your opponents, point your wand at him and shout Expelliarmus! I will first demonstrate the spell on one of you. Any volunteers? Mr. Black, how about you? "

Sirius stood up and walked forward.

"Mr. Black, you have your wand? Very good. I will now disarm, so the class can see how the spell works. Ready?"

Sirius nodded.

"Expelliarmus!"

Sirius' wand was ripped from his hand and sent flying towards Prof. Garth. The class applauded enthusiastically while Prof. Garth returned the wand to Sirius.

"Everyone has seen how it works?" Asked Prof. Garth. "Now find a partner and do it together". Mr. Potter please to Mr. Black."

James, who had wanted to practice with Remus, walked forward to Sirius. On his face was his usual arrogant smirk.

"Scared, Black?"

"Of you?", Sirius retorted curtly.

"I bet this is something completely new for you," Potter continued teasing. "Defense _Against_ the Dark Arts."

"You talk too much, Potter. Are you scared?"

"In front of a Dark magic idiot like you certainly not!"

Both simultaneously pointed their wands at each other and shouted: "Expelliarmus!"

Sirius' wand twitched, but it stayed where it was. In contrast, Potters flew in a great arc from his hand.

"Well done, Mr. Black!" Echoed Prof. Garth's voice. "Ten points for Gryffindor!"

Potter looked as if someone had just forced him to drink Bubotuber-pus.

"You'll regret this, Black!"


End file.
